Forget Me Not
by TrishaBeakens
Summary: Someone damages Dani's memory and she forgets her beloved Zach and Derek. The evil genius has to find a way to restore her memory while regaining her trust.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi momma." Derek crawled under the velvet blankets and cuddled between me and a sleeping Zach. I didn't hear when my little baby walked in.

"Sweetie it's.." I sat up and glanced at the clock beside our bed. "It's 4:00 a.m"

He pulled the warm blanket around him with his small hands. The poor kid looked tired.

"I got scared.."

"If you can be quiet you can stay." I smiled and hugged him. My baby was too cute and sweet to say no to.

"I will momma."

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I _hate_ mornings. They were the worst thing ever. Other than Zach's snoring. Don't tell him I said that.

"Are you asleep?" Derek was now sitting on my stomach. That boy...

"No."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

Derek blinked a few times and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Can I ask now?" He asked softly. Almost as soft as a whisper.

"Alright go ahead." He was gonna ask anyway. Might as well hear it now.

The mini Zach lookalike sat beside me. He looked concerned. Like a parent is right before their sixteen year old drives off in the car for the first time. Thank god he was only six.

"Can you walk me to my room and make sure there's not any monsters?"

"Yes of course hon." I took his small hand in mine and walked him to his room. I didn't mind doing it but I grew worried about him being scared.

_***thump thump***_

I immediately stopped walking and peered through the thick darkness. Nothing should be out there. All the Zachbots have been deactivated until morning. Nothing was out there... or nothing **SHOULD** be there. Shrugging off the eerie feeling that floated around me, I picked up Derek and tucked him in. He fell fast asleep, hugging his black teddy bear named Stanley. Zach made it for Derek on his 1st birthday. He kept the beloved stuffed creature by his side. The ears were falling off and stuffing started to puff out from the stitches. The thing was worn out. Derek loved it anyway. Kinda like me with Zach. The guy had jerkwad written all over him and his stuffing was rotten to the middle. I loved him anyway..

"I love you Derek." I kissed his forehead and quietly walked back to my room.

_***thump thump***_

I stopped.

_***thump***_

The sound grew closer. Like someone was walking up the stairs.

_***thump thump thump***_

I stayed still. Listening to the creaking of the heart cracking house. Maybe it was nothing ...maybe it's my overactive imagination. I had one alright.. a big one.

_***THUMP***_

A ice cold hand quickly went over my mouth, keeping me quiet. I tried to fight back, kicking my attacker's leg. He or she stabbed a sharp object into my arm. I heard a sickly _crunch_ noise. T-they broke the m-m-main chip of the Elleinad program. It gave me my memory and thoughts... like a human's brain. I struggled to get free before Elleinad did a reboot and would shut down. My memory would be erased and set to default. My attacker kept a strong grip on me, trying to keep me from moving.

_*rebooting ELLEINAD software has been 97% damaged*_

"Shh it'll be over in a few minutes." My attacker whispered in my ear. It sounded like a man... I _knew_ who it was! It was that horrid-

_*shutting down*_

"Sleep _tight_ Elleinad." He snickered.

I blacked out. I didn't remember why... or what happened..or who it was.. wait what am I talking about? Where was I?

"Oh my god Dani are you okay?"

It was a voice... it sounded slightly annoying. Shut up please. Sheesh.

"W-what?" I opened my eyes.

A thin man was looking down at me. He was _very_ pale, had green eyes, and shiny black hair. He wore a black sweater, grey pants, and black heeled shoes. I admit he was pretty attractive, but I didn't know him. I bet he was a bot kidnapper. Hee hee I got a good one then. Wait that wasn't funny. This is serious. Get real.

"Who are _you_? W-who's Dani?" I backed up, trying to get away from the stranger. I wasn't suppose to be here. Last thing I remember was getting ready to be sent off to McGee Industry. I didn't have a name. Just a number to be called by. It was 9087.

The coal colored sweater guy kneeled beside me. He tried to inspect my arm but I pulled it away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demanded.

"Your software is damaged. I have another chip-"

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME." I stood up. "I don't know **WHO** you are but I am LEAVING."

He opened his mouth to reply to my sudden outburst, but a sweet looking small child ran out of a room and hugged my leg. The kid looked like the skinny sweater guy. I guessed it was either his brother or son.

"Hi momma." The small human looked up at me with his sparkling blue eyes. Wait he called me momma. I am not this kid's mom. Pfff, I would _definitely_ know if I had a kid. Which I didn't.

"Derek go downstairs and I'll make you breakfast." The man smiled warmly at the cute kid.

_*calculating*_

Elleinad was so damaged couldn't store the new information into the computer. It had to delete the main data route that told me where McGee was located. Ugh. Fantastic.

"Okay daddy." Damien. No... Danby? No it was Derek.. he hugged the sweater guy and dashed down the grey staircase.

So the kid's name was Derek. The sweater guy was his dad. Okay I got this...

"Uh huh.. so what's going on here Mr..?"

"Varmitech. Zach Varmitech." He replied. "Let me replace the chip-"

"NO." I backed away from 'Zach'. "Take me to McGee's"

"THAT PLACE WENT OUT OF BUSINESS YEARS AGO."

I shook my head. "No it hasn't you dumb butt."

Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me up to a creepy as Hades attic.

"LET _GO_." I tried my best to pull away. "YOU'RE CRAZY."

"I'm gonna show you a newspaper article telling about it." Zach opened a huge red chest and took out a bunch of aging newspapers. What a grump. Nag nag to you too pal.

I walked around the dusty room. He really needed to clean it up.

_*calculating*_

There goes more data. Whoop de doo.

_*damage is too severe to hold new data.*_

What no. No. No. No.

_*rebooting systems*_

Ugh there goes all I learned in the last twenty minutes. Whoop de-

_*shutting down*_

"Are you okay?"

A green eyed man was standing over me. What the heck was I doing in a attic? With this guy? Yes I would **love** to do unmentionable things to him, but he was a creepy stranger.

"OH MY HAMSTER WAFFLES GET AWAY FROM ME." I looked away from the stranger.

_*system failure*_

"I don't have the chip to fix it." The guy looked upset. I wonder why... what was so sad?

I couldn't comprehend why he was crying. Maybe the dust of the room irritated him..

"W-w-hy are you crying?"

The male sat on a huge red chest. He still had tears streaming down his pale face. "My own wife doesn't even remember me."

"Can I help?" I stayed my distance from the melancholy stranger. Hopefully he would let me go and I could get back to McGee's. His wife shouldn't be so stupid and forget things. Poor guy...

"There's _nothing_ you can do."

_*calculating*_

Elleinad tried to repair itself.

_*attempt failed*_

"I'm Zach by the way." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'll take you to Mr. McGee's house. He's still alive."

"Thank you Zach." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I- I didn't understand why. I said nothing of affection. Why was he hugging me? Guess I just appeared to him as huggable. Humans these days were odd.

"I will _always_ love you Dani." He sobbed. "I know you don't remember.."

I grew stiff at his touch. It felt _familar_... but I didn't remember. ..

_**Forget**__ me not_

_My dear forget __**me**__ not_

_A forgotten melody __**you**__**will**__**never**__ sing_

_Oh how that __will__ sting_

_You forget my __**love**__ I gave to you_

_Now the only color I __see__ is blue_

_I could never ever find __**someone**__**like**__ you _

_I will not even try..__**.**_

_Forget __**me**__ not_

_My__ dear forget me not_

_I beg you..._

_Forget me not_


	2. Chapter 2

I buckled my seat beat and kept quiet in the black car. This... Zach Varmitech guy promised to take me to see dear Mr. McGee. I still had _no_ idea why I was at Zach's huge house. I turned and looked at the front door. Zach was comforting a small child. He looked like Zach but had blue eyes and freckles. The kid was pretty cute. Like a mini cupcake. Both were precious.

Derek hugged his black teddy bear and looked up at Zach.

"Where are you taking mommy?"

"Um.." Zach tapped his chin. He couldn't tell his son the truth. Derek was only six. He wouldn't understand. Or he would and freak out. Ha ha **no**. That would be bad.

"I'm taking her somewhere to get better."

"Why?"

"She's not well."

Derek sniffed and rubbed his small nose with the edge of his shirt sleeve.

"Now don't you cry." Zach went down on his knees and wiped Derek's tears away with a tissue from his pocket.

"I can't help it daddy." Derek sniffed again, took the tissue and blew his nose.

"I know." Zach gently hugged the fragile being. "I'll be back but listen to the Zachbots, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

I watched the darling child go inside and shut the door. He looked so sad.. I couldn't understand.. what was the problem? I suddenly jumped when I heard Zach open the car door. He could of gave a warning or something. Geez dude.

"Oh you scared me sir." I pushed the thought of his sweet child out of my head.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He sat in the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Mr. McGee needs me." I grinned. "He'll be glad to see me."

Zach sighed. His response was sad.. like the child's. Something was wrong. But what-

_*system malfunction*_

"I can fix that..." I didn't notice that Mr. Varmitech was driving on the road already.

"No Mr. McGee will." I looked to my right and saw a huge aquarium in the middle of buildings. It was beautiful. The building was made entirely of glass and had a huge dome at the top. It sparkled like a diamond. A sign attached to the building said _'Skyline Aquarium_'. I remembered that Mr. McGee introduced me to the owner, Mr. Dunphy. It wasn't long ago. The aquarium had a killer whale named Flip. She was lovely and enjoyed my company. I missed her so much..

"Oooo can we go to the aquarium?" I tapped on the car window. "I wanna say hi to Mr. Dunphy and Flip."

Zach looked away from me and kept driving. Guess not.. oh well. Maybe another time.

Zach kept his eyes on the road and pondered through his thoughts.

_Mr. Dunphy in a accident died last year.. she doesn't remember. Or that Flip died and her baby Splash was the only killer whale at the aquarium. _

_She doesn't know Mr. McGee was actually a criminal and tried to use Dani to break into the government building. _

_Or that she has a family..._

_She doesn't know..._

"Are you okay sir?" I stared at the green eyed stranger. It was another sad feeling that radiated from him. It made me sad too.

"No." He stopped the car at a huge factory. It was rusty, dark, and had towering smoke stacks. Smoke poured out of them, covering the sky in smog. I didn't like it. It made me uncomfortable... this couldn't be it..

Zach opened my door and I got out. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I guess this is goodbye." I hugged him to thank him for helping me.

Zach held on to me. Hugging me tight. Like if he knew me. Which he didn't. He then pressed his mouth against mine. I pulled away from him immediately. What was he thinking?! You don't just DO that to someone you just met!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I quickly backed away from him and went closer to the sinister factory.

"I love you tho-" The jet black haired man started to talk. He looked desperate. Pff yeah right. Loved me my foot. I knew what the jerk was doing.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU. How can I love someone like _that_?"

I didn't let him answer. I angrily went into the scary factory and slammed the rusty metal door behind me. His touch felt _too_ familiar. Yes I was mad, but that _doesn't _mean I didn't like it. I just didn't _know_ the guy. I heard his car pull out of the parking lot and drive off. I gently touched my lip where he kissed me. Ugh this was so complicated I wished that-

"Hello lovely."

I smiled at the loving sound of the familiar voice and turned around to see a old friend behind me.

"Mr. McGee!" I smiled even bigger. "You look kinda older."

The older man chuckled. He wore black glasses and had his long, grey, hair in a ponytail. He had brown eyes which gleamed with delight. He also wore a dark fancy suit. McGee loved being classy. He always did and always will.

_*system failure*_

"Alright let's fix that darn software." He walked to a huge door and stopped. "_Unless_."

"Unless what?" My smile didn't fade. It felt great to see him. I walked up to him.

"I can take it out and make you completely human." He took his glasses off and cleaned them with a piece of white cloth.

"YOU CAN DO _THAT_?"

"Haha yes I'll show you." He patted me on the head and walked to a huge lab.

It had thosands and thosands of computers, chemicals, and anything you would imagine a lab would have. It blew my mind how advanced the old factory actually was.

I was finally going to be a **human**. Not 90% or 78% but 100% HUMAN. This was great! But a part of me longed for Zach.. I didn't know why.. he was out of my life for now.. why do I still want to see him?


End file.
